Side Effects
by Timbriny
Summary: When unlocking the Second Origin, Natsu's body became altered. His hormones flared and his physical appearance also changed. Watch as he uses these changes to his own pleasure. NatsuXHarem, NatsuXMira will be the main pair. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Welcome to my new story, Side Effects.**

 **Warning, this is pure smut and will be purely a lemon story. Before you read and then comment, let me remind you this is fantasy so anything is possible, ANYTHING.**

 **I'll let you guys read now, enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu didn't know why, but ever since Ultear unlocked his Second Origin, his body has been changing both physically as well as internally. Over the last month his muscles had been getting generally more defined and his height had also increased. However these changes went unnoticed to the rest of the guild since they happened gradually and not over night.

Now there was a physical change Natsu was sure no one, besides him of course, had taken notice of. His member had increased memorably. When soft, and Natsu had made sure to measure it right, it stood proud with seven inches of length. When hard it reached almost thirteen inches.

Besides his physical changes, Natsu had also detected a surge in his hormones. He couldn't control them that much now, and they had only been getting worse since he saw the little show off between Jenny and Mira, his secret crush, during the Grand Magic Games.

He also discovered that his skin had also changed, and in some way it carried hormones within it. Hormones that made woman, upon touch, pretty much jump over to Natsu and try to fuck his brains out. Boy he would never forget how the young merchant jumped him when he brushed his fingers over her hand when collecting the bag of food.

Natsu didn't say a thing to the guild about these changes and over time he had completely grasped the full extent of his new found abilities. Apparently he could make woman crave him only with a simple touch. If he then touched their foreheads and channeled a small amount of his magic into them, they would black out, only to wake up minutes later with no memories of what happened nor with the urge of jumping Natsu once more. Until he decided to touch them once more of course.

* * *

It was late into the night and the Guild Hall was pretty much empty, for the exception of a certain Dragon Slayer and a beautiful Take Over mage and Fairy Tail's bartender.

Natsu having completely figured his new abilities had decided to try them out on his crush and that was the reason he still stood at the guild and was helping Mirajane clean up the day's mess. Oblivious to Mira of course, Natsu kept stealing glances towards her. From the tip of her toned legs, to the width of her waist, not forgetting her C-cup breasts and her adorable butt that seemed to jiggle every time the model took a step.

Of course two could play that game, and Mira, like him, kept stealing glances. She didn't know how he had pulled it off, but Natsu's body had improved to such a way Mira almost drooled at the sight. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't have feelings for the Dragon Slayer, she just never had the courage to confess due to his proximity to Lisanna and then Lucy.

Having decided he has waited enough, Natsu walks up to Mira and stands in front of her. Mira confused by the Dragon Slayer's actions, looks up to find her blue eyes locked with Natsu's brown ones. She can't help but blush when he lifts his hand and grabs a strand of her air that had fallen out of place, and places it behind her ear, his fingers brushing against her cheek as he moves his hand.

Mira was confused; Natsu had just done something so intimate to her without any apparent reason. "Are you alright, Natsu?" She inquires, her voice filled with love and concern.

Natsu, pretty much like Mira, is confused. Why wasn't she jumping him and trying to get him out of his pants already? Natsu didn't know what to do now that his plan had failed. He just stood there, hand pressed against Mira's red cheek while he looked lovingly into her eyes.

Deciding to do what he should have done a long time ago, Natsu leans in, closing his eyes in the process and presses his lips against Mira's.

Mira his surprised at first but she quickly recovers and kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck and getting on tip toes so she can reach him more easily.

When the need for air was too much, the two parted, lovingly gazing upon each other."Mira" Natsu says softly, drawing her away from her gaze."I need to tell you something before this moves into a different state." Natsu confesses. Mira catching the serious tone on Natsu's voice nods in response, but refuses to let go of his neck, much to the Dragon Slayer's happiness.

"Ever since Ultear unlocked my Second Origin my body has changed and my hormones have been flying over the roof." He informs her, looking directly into her eyes."I feel it, deep within me, the need to mate." He stated, a blush coming to his cheeks.

Mira's own blush increases before she releases a small smile."Well, I'm happy you chose me to do it with, Natsu." Mira says lovingly, rising once more to her tip toes and kissing him on the lips. Natsu kisses back and seconds later, back away slightly, only enough so there room for him to speak.

"There is also another problem Mira." He states, his tone getting that serious side of him out. "What is it?" The barmaid inquires.

"You see…you might not be able to satisfy all of my urges over time so I might be forced to resort to other girls." He says, his tone catching a hint of sorrow and displeasure to himself that he has to do this with multiple women.

Mira is once again caught by surprise and Natsu sees clearly through her eyes the inner struggle she is going to. After a while, Mira looks back up to Natsu and smiles at him before smashing her lips against his. "As long as I'm your first choice, I don't mind." Mira says between kisses.

Natsu groans approvingly and throws his tongue inside Mira's mouth, where a battle for dominance then takes place as the two hot muscles touch and rub against each other.

As the pair makes out, Mira starts playing with Natsu's hair, while his own hands leave her waist and move up until they are resting above Mira's breasts. The barmaid moans into the kiss once Natsu's hand start rubbing her boobs and his growing member starts hitting her hip. _'Oh dear Mavis! He is huge.'_

Meanwhile, Natsu had moved his hand to her stomach, where he gripped the dress and pulled on it, tearing apart right off Mira's body. Despite the fact her dress had been completely destroyed Mira could only giggle at Natsu's excitement and then do the same with his shirt.

Natsu then resumed making out with Mira, grabbing her butt and lifting her up. Responding to his initiative, Mira hugged his waist with her legs to keep herself in place and help him in supporting her. Of course this action caused his now fully hard member to be pressed against her panties and stomach.

The Dragon Slayer then moved Mira to one of the tables where he then placed her. Once she was sitting he grabbed the hem of her panties and burned them with his magic, only using enough power to burn the fabric and not Mira herself.

The moment Mira's panties came off Natsu's scents were invaded with the smell and sight of her arousal. Natsu, now throwing caution to the wind, grabbed his pants and burned them off, including is boxers, just like he had done with Mira's panties.

Mira could only blush and open her mouth at Natsu's freed member. It stood proudly with a length of thirteen inches, its head coating with pre-cum.

Mira saw Natsu grab the head of his penis to collect pre-cum and start rubbing his hand along the full length, lubing it up. "Want me to lube it for you?" Mira inquired, licking her lips and opening her mouth to emphasize her point, a sultry look on her face.

"Not today, Mira." Natsu growled and the moment he finished he pushed half of his size inside her.

Mira moaned out loud the moment she was filled with a portion of Natsu's dick and just has he made one thrust her orgasm hit her, coating his dick in her juices and clenching her walls around his member.

Natsu wanted to thrust the rest of his size inside her but he could tell Mira was barely hanging on as it was so he decided to play with what length he had inside her.

The Dragon Slayer started thrusting more strongly and faster, growling of pleasure with each movement. Mira on the other hand was already a sweaty mess and was lost to pleasure, her tongues sticking out of her mouth, her breathing accelerated and her moans filling the guild hall.

"Who took it Mira?" Natsu inquired as he pushed forwards into her. W-Wha-at?" Mira inquire through moans, her tongue sticking out even more as Natsu picked up his pace even more. "Who took your virginity?" He clarified and he kept thrusting.

Before Mira could answers, Natsu released her hips, forcing her to use her own arms to support herself, which she place against the table slightly behind her, and pulled her bra down, releasing her breasts, which jiggled with each thrust he made.

Not even a second passed by before they were released, Natsu's hands were already grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples, only making Mira scream out in pleasure.

"Tell me or I'll stop" Natsu teased, slowing down his point has a threatening message.

"N-no. Please, don't stop. Fuck me Natsu. I'm your's. Fuck me." She pleaded. "This pussy is yours Natsu. Use it as you want just don't stop."

"Who did it then?" He pressed once more.

"Laxus." She confessed. It was Laxus, but it didn't mean anything. We were drunk." Mira confessed again, through moans has Natsu increased his pace once more."Good girl." Natsu growled has he pinched her nipples and made Mirajane scream of pleasure.

The two kept fucking for hours. Mira had had countless orgasm while Natsu was still down to zero and kept fucking her. The two had moved completely to the top of the table and Mira was on her knees, her face pressed against the table from the moment her arms had lost strength with Natsu fucking her from behind at full speed.

"Miraaaaa." Natsu growled. "I'm coming." He warned as he picked up his pace even more, if that was even possible.

"YES!YES! GIVE THIS SLUT YOUR SEMEN , GIVE IT TO ME." Mira pleaded, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and a pool of her drool on the table. Her mind had forsaken reason and was now ruled by lust and pleasure.

Natsu pushed himself one last time inside Mira, this time, burying his full length inside her pussy, his head reaching her womb. Mira could only scream in pleasure as her orgasm hit her and her walls squeezed Natsu for all his worth.

Due to the tightness of her insides, Natsu could hold himself any longer and he came, gallons of semen being expelled from his cock and into Mira.

After a few seconds of coming inside her, he took out his dick from inside her, their combined juices following suit and landing on top of the table making a pool of their own. Natsu however was still coming so he directed his shot towards Mira's back.

He stopped coming after a minute and by then the barmaid had fallen into unconscious murmuring incoherent things about Natsu's dick and his semen.

Natsu looked down at his handy work and couldn't stop himself from grinning. He had tamed Fairy Tail's demon with his cock alone and made her a sweaty cum filled both on the inside as on the outside mess.

One thing still bothered him though. Why didn't his touch affect her?

* * *

 **So? How was it? Tell me about it in the reviews. They help a lot.**

 **I know it seems forced their sexual intercourse but remember, Natsu's hormones have being flaring for a month now so he has got to be impatient.**

 **Any guesses on why it didn't work on Mira? Tell me about it in the reviews.**

 **I hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the early support to this story.**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me this time to upload a new chapter but school has started so uploads will farther apart.**

 **Lot of you guys got it right as to why Natsu's touch didn't affect Mira. The truth is if a female already likes him his touch has no effect.**

 **Like always the reviews helped a lot, thank you guys.**

 **Before this chapter starts, let me just say this: I know Natsu's size is completely impossible, but remember, this is fantasy so anything can happen, so please don't flame about that fact.**

 **I'll shut up for now and let you guys read.**

* * *

Despite the fact Natsu had been fucking Mira non-stop for hours he wasn't the least bit tired. After cleaning the mess he and Mira had done at the hall with their juices, Natsu had thought it was better to take Mira to his place instead of taking her back to her house, where Elfman would probably be.

Following with that train of thought Natsu locked the doors of Fairy Tail and carried Mira to his house where they both stood now.

Like Natsu had predicted his urges and arousal were still up and Mira's best efforts were only able to diminish them slightly. Like the impatient male he was Natsu couldn't let his urges just die down on their own so he was currently standing in front of the couch jerking off to an image of a sleeping Mirajane.

Natsu could be fucking Mira but he knew she was beat tired and he couldn't just rape her while she slept so he limited himself to jerking off his fully hard thirteen inches cock to the image of Mira's pussy and breasts which rose with each breast. There was something about her body that spilled pleasure to him.

* * *

Since the day the Tenrou group had returned, Kinana and Mira had opened the guild hall together. So when the purple haired beauty arrived to the guild and found nothing but locked doors she got worried.

A few minutes went by and Kinana hadn't seen any sign of Mira whatsoever so she decided to open the guild doors, but instead of staying there like she usually did she left a note for Master Makarov saying she and Mira were taking care of some businesses. She didn't know what the barmaid/model was doing but she thought it was better to cover for her as well.

Having spent time with Cobra, a dragon slayer, Kinana picked up a few things from tracking by smell and she easily picked up Mira and Natsu's smell, as well as a scent she didn't recognized but stirred something inside her.

She followed the scent of both mages and ended up reaching what she knew by guild mate's stories was Natsu's house. She found it strange that both scents had led her to this place but shrugged and decided to knock on the door.

After a while from her knocking no answer was heard which Kinana found strange because she could tell both from their scents and a light voice, which looked a lot like breathing, were coming from the house.

Moving on instinct Kinana opened the door and what appeared in front of her was nothing she had never thought she would see.

* * *

Natsu was so focused on Mira's body and his own jerking off he didn't notice Kinana's approach nor did he notice her scent. Only did he notice her presence when his door was opened and a gasp was heard.

He turned to the location of the gasp only to come across a shocked Kinana looking straight to the situation in front of her, a huge blush on her cheeks.

Kinana was shocked. Not because Natsu was naked jerking off to Mira's unconscious form, but because of the size of his member.

While Kinana could only stare at Natsu's member, the fire mage got an idea and before the purple haired bartender could move he jumped in front of her and only brushed the tip of his cock against Kinana's leg.

Upon the skin on skin contact, something inside Kinana clicked and she pushed Natsu.

The fire mage being caught by surprise fell back and landed next to the couch, his legs spread open and his arms supporting him.

Meanwhile Kinana had closed the door and got on all fours. When Natsu came out of his slight shocked state he became face to face with the image of Kinana crawling towards him, licking her lips seductively while she eyed Natsu's huge member.

When she arrived to her objective, Kinana placed herself between Natsu's legs and without a word of warning licked his tip.

Natsu moaned at the contact. He didn't know how but just the slight touch of Kinana's tongue felt amazingly, she was a snake after all.

Deciding not the swallow his cock in on go, Kinana started by engulfing the head, her tongue swirling around it, gathering the pre-cum, while one hand jerked the rest of the shaft and the other placed itself on Natsu's abs, both for support as well as a change to feel the strong body part.

Natsu had never received a blowjob before but Kinana's so far had only started and he was already in heaven, moaning out loud, not caring about the sleeping beauty beside them.

Seen the mighty son of Igneel moan because of her, Kinana got bolder and started to move her head up and down faster, getting closer to the base each time she dove in. Her hand that had been jerking him off, now stood on his golf-sized balls, massaging them, giving huge amounts of pleasure to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu, engulfed by pleasure, grabbed the back of Kinana's head and forced it down on his shaft until it reached the base. Kinana was caught by surprise and as a result of that her eyes bulged to their maximum.

Natsu forced the bartender to stay there for a few seconds before releasing just enough pressure so that she could go back and breathe the much needed breath.

Once her lungs were filled with air, Kinana decided to use a different approach. She slowly took out her top and got on her knees. Then she removed her bra and the moment the fabric it the ground, Natsu's hand found themselves massaging Kinana's orbs.

Kinana didn't know how but the slightest touch from Natsu on her breasts had her moaning like crazy as well as showing a face filled with pleasure if her closed eyes were anything to go by.

The bartender's hands had subconsciously found their way to Natsu's huge hard member where she applied a two hand technique to jerk him off as well as a twisting motion. Kinana's technique had Natsu moaning once more and the two gave each other great amounts of pleasure.

Not before long, Kinana was back on all fours, this time though, her breasts were engulfing Natsu's member, or at least trying, because half of it stood out of the heavenly orbs.

Kinana then started moving her breast along his shaft, raising her torso as well when she needed to reach higher. While her breasts were occupied, her tongue had also a job of its own which was lubing the shaft. When she raised her torso as well as her breasts, Kinana's tongue never left Natsu's dick, instead it rose as well, stopping at the tip, giving it a playful lick before moving back down.

This way of doing things had Natsu completely on his back as he moaned out of pleasure. The only thing he could compare the pleasure Kinana was giving him was with the pleasure he received when inside Mira.

The two kept this flow of things for a few minutes before Natsu realized he needed more to satisfy his urges. Out of nowhere, Natsu extended his arms and grabbed Kinana's waist, before griping her skirt and pulling it apart with a grunt.

Kinana yelped at the sensation of her clothes being torn apart but despite that she didn't mind on bit. Ever since Natsu had touched her, her mind had nothing but pleasure and lust on it.

Natsu didn't stop at the skirt and like he had done with Mira he released a little of his magic and burned Kinana's panties away.

Once Natsu had a clear sight of Kinana's pussy, his mind went completely animalistic. Before eyeing her inner lips, he had been thinking of pleasuring her like she had done to him, but now that option was out of the table.

Kinana had never had sex but she realized what Natsu wanted so she let go of his dick and stood up so she could line her entrance with Natsu's cock.

Natsu on his hand, saw Kinana's slow motions so he decided to let her do this at her own pace, no matter how hard it might be for him to control himself.

The moment Natsu's tip touched her lips, Kinana moaned out, this was a pleasure that completely surpassed Natsu's massage on her breast, which were now being groped by her own hands.

She descended slowly on Natsu's cock and stopped when she felt it hit a barrier. Kinana then slowly but with strength pushed herself down and broke her hymen. She cried out in pain because of it but the pain was quickly changed by pleasure.

The bartender started moving faster, although she never reached the base of Natsu's cock. No matter how much she tried she could get past the seven inches mark.

She didn't mind it though cause just like her, Natsu was moaning like no tomorrow and had started to match her descents with thrust of his own, his hand on her waist.

The two kept fucking in this position for twenty minutes, their pace now completely off the charts, almost blurry you could say. Natsu was moaning like he had been from the start but Kinana had a fucked-stupid face. Her tongue was sticking out, drool falling from it landing on Natsu's chest and her eyes had completely rolled back.

Completely entranced in their fucking the pair didn't realize Mira had woken up and left the couch. Like the devil she was, she decided on one thing; make both Natsu and Kinana her playthings.

Kinana only noticed Mira when she felt a finger being slipped inside her anus, action that had her scream out of pleasure.

"My my what do we have here?" Mira said rhetorically, as she spun her finger, much to Kinana's pleasure.

"Mira…" Natsu groaned, before Mira thrust two fingers of her free hand inside his mouth. "Suck on this, dragon boy." Natsu eyed Mira dangerously, he liked being in control not the other way around, but he knew Mira had a demon side of her no one would want to meet so he complied and started sucking on her digits, action that had her giggling while she thrusted her finger inside Kinana's ass.

"The three of us are gonna have so much fun!" Mira beamed before inserting a second finger inside Kinana's butt, stretching her walls to new limits.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **The next chapter will be the close up of this scene, sorry for finishing it like that, but since school started I don't have that much time on my plate and decided it was best if you had a chapter, even if it stopped halfway.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews, they help a lot like always. Also stop by my profile and do the poll as to who the next girl will be, the poll will be up until the uploading of Chapter 3 of Side Effects.**

 **Like always you guys totally rule and see ya next time.**


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys! I know uploads are very far apart but I've been busy. First the holidays with the family and now school has restarted so I won't have as much time as I would like to write stories. I'll keep writing them and I have some ideas to futures ones.**

 **I'm writing this announcement because this story was that story that I just had the need to write something so I started doing it. I'm here announcing I'll be discontinuing this one since I intend to dedicate more time to my other on-going story, Wrong Number, and I also want to spend more time with the other ideas I have.**

 **I know this is very sudden but that is life. I understand it seems cold and I'm sorry. However if any of you guys is interested in continuing this story, just PM me and we will talk about it.**

 **This story might have been a short one but all the support you guys gave me really mattered and I want you to know that.**

 **Hope you don't hate me for this and see ya guys. You, as always, rule!**


End file.
